


No More

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oaths & Vows, Sorry Not Sorry, Trope Bingo Round 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wasn't expecting this, but he'll help Dean. He has to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More

**Author's Note:**

> See the end of the story for possible triggers. There are no Demons/Angels/Supernatural anything

"As a child, I'd been told dolls were for girls. That boys were warriors, but I was supposed to care for you too. A bit of a contradiction, right?" Dean asked as he sat on the bed cleaning his gun. The smile far creepier than Sam had ever seen on his brother or even demons.

The younger man licked his lips, keeping his distance from the person he used to seek comfort from. "Is Dad sleeping?"

A harsh bark of laughter startled the cautious man. "Well, kind of. I mean, he was unconscious when I found him, so he might have been sleeping. Might have been drunk again. Mm, probably drunk, he smelled of booze. I hate that smell. Tell me Sammy, did dad ever touch you? Not just a clap on the shoulder... did he hit you? Fuck you?"

"No, he was good to me Dean. No _one_ ever mole-molested me or punched me. Well your average bully, but I held my own against them. Did Dad??" he couldn't bring himself to ask the question. Fearing the answer.

Dean threw his brother the gun and nodded. "Since I was eight. He caught me touching my dick. That was the only invitation the fucker needed. Each time I fought him, each time I would lose. If he was drunk it was worse. Wouldn't bother with lube. I told Bobby once, he yelled at Dad, then told me to stop doing shit to piss him off. I was going to run away, but then I saw the fucker looking at you. I wasn't going to allow that sick fucker to touch you. I took it. I took all the abuse to keep you safe."

"Fuck, why didn't you tell a teacher or an officer?"

"I was not the good boy Sam. I told, but everyone believed dad when he said I was just acting up. I learned to keep my mouth shut after the third beating. He had cracked my ribs that time. I'm sorry baby brother, I know you loved Dad, but I couldn't..."

"We need to find a place to put him."

Dean tilted his head and frowned. "Don't you want to call the police?"

"Two questions, why did you let him and why should I call them?" He asked as he slowly shut the door. He was still frightened of his brother, but he was more frightened by the situation.

"I didn't let him. I _never_ wanted him to touch or hit me, but I made a vow and promise to myself that I would never allow him to target. You deserved the love you never got from mom. Why would you call the police? In case you didn't notice, I finally got enough courage to kill the fucker and I don't feel sorry about it," he intoned with a small shrug.

"Okay, well, yes, I loved Dad. He was good to me, but you didn't kill him." 

Dean just snorted and laughed. "Did you miss the six bullet holes in his chest?"

"No, no I didn't miss the bullet holes, but I noticed something you didn't," Sam replied calmly.

"What did the Perfect Sammy see that I missed?"

"The lack of blood. Dean... he was long dead when you shot him, but even if you had killed him. Fuck, he put you through years of psychological torture. I can't imagine what you went through, I don't want to imagine it, but I would like to go and pummel all those idiots who doubted you. That allowed the abuse to continue. No one would find you guilty if you had actually killed him. Normally, I would say let's call Bobby, but I might beat the fuck out of him if I saw him right now. Look, let's just... just roll him in a blanket and look for a grave to bury him in."

"He was a hunter. He wanted a funeral pyre."

Sam growled and kicked his dead dad. "Do I look like I fucking care what he wanted? He was insane Dean. Yes, he loved me, but I was terrified every time he started to talk about mom. He was sure a demon had killed her. He had even taken me to a priest to make sure I was not possessed. He refused to believe that mom being hit by that train was anything less than a demon, because God would never hurt him and me like that. Several of my teachers slipped him pamphlets about mental illness..."

"And each little slip of paper was blamed on me. Your teachers caused more harm than good," he growled out.

"I'm sorry Dean, I really am. Come on, let's put this shit behind us. I have a friend, Castiel, his father just threw him out because he came out of the closet. I came to ask you advice. So let's bury the past and figure out if someone else will help you," he said soothingly as he wrapped his father's body.

One day he may forgive his old man for the damage he caused Dean, but not until Dean was healed and he had danced on the grave a few times.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Discusses Child Molestation and Child Abuse (Of Dean). Does not go into full detail. Dean did not Kill John, nature did, he just put a few extra holes in him.


End file.
